Eaglehaze's Allegiances
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: This is the Allegiances for Chosen From The Stars! Eaglehaze is the one who really wrote it, but I copied and pasted it onto Wordpad (my writing program o3o) I am sorry I'm lazy o3o So, now you know who is who in da story. Venomstorm


Leader:

Eaglestar-Brown she cat with splashes of black on her pelt and Amber eyes. She taught herself as a young warrior to train like her enemies. She can now fight as easily in the dark as she can in the light, run faster than any of her Clanmates and can fight in water(so swim). On her sixth life.

Deputy:

Silversky-A silver she cat with darker silver ringing her legs, tail and body, she has dark blue eyes. She has proved herself a reliable warrior time after time and fought with the old deputy, Firestorm, over a border disagreement with ThunderClan and he was killed. Silversky, then a young warrior, fought bravely to defend him. Eaglestar grieved for over two moons without pointing a deputy before having a sign to appoint Silversky as her new deputy, the sign being a silver sky looking down on ThunderClan

Medicine Cat:

Hollypool-Grey almost black old she cat with prickly temper but is very good with herbs. Apprentice Owlpaw

Warriors:

Snowdrift-A white tom. He is senior warrior who is respected among all Clanmates, mate to Eaglestar. Green eyes

Firehaze-Red tom with orange lining his fur and amber eyes. A respected fighter among Clanmates and brother to Snowdrift.

Driftcloud-Light grey she cat with silver patches, dark blue eyes. Close sister to Silversky. Mate to Firehaze.

Leafdrop-Brown tabby she cat with green eyes. She had a near death experience with a monster.

Dewfall-A white tom with ginger ringing his legs and tail. He is a fierce warrior and isn't afraid to challenge the warrior code.

Sunleaf-Son of Firehaze and Driftcloud. Pretty much identical to Firehaze except he has the dark blue eyes of Driftcloud and silver ringing his paws and legs.

Splashspot-Only daughter of Driftcloud and Firehaze, sister to Sunleaf and Lightningstrike. A beautiful golden she cat that looks like the sun is splashed on her pelt. All the toms pad after her. She is a kind hearted warrior with exceptional skill in hunting and fighting and has bright amber eyes. Very popular amongst the Clan but sticks up for her one true friend Shadefern who used to get picked on because of her size.

Lightningstrike-Littermate of both Sunleaf and Splashspot, he is very ambitious but is loyal to the warrior code and his Clan but still hopes he will become deputy after Silversky becomes leader. He is a golden tom with ginger stripes in the shape of a lightning bolt. He is mate to Cindercloud.

Shadefern-A black she cat with white splotches. Calm green eyes. The oldest but smallest of her littermates, Shadefern used to have to put up with taunting from her littermates about how small she was. Splashspot would always stick up for her. He parents are Eaglestar and Snowdrift, but Eaglestar had to decide whether she was big enough to become n apprentice. Splashspot, then Splashkit, had persuaded her mother to talk with Eaglestar, and Shadefern became an apprentice.

Mistheart-White she cat with black tail tip and blue eyes. She and her brother Frostfire would tease her when they were kits, although normally following Frostfire's lead, she wasn't entirely comfertable that they should be taunting their sister, she eventually saw that she had been doing the wrong thing, and left her brother, apologising to her sister. She has been padding after Aspenspot, hoping to become his mate.

Frostfire-A white tom with a ginger tail tip, paws and belly. He has eyes like chips of ice. A very ambitious young tom who has a weak faith in StarClan. Think of him as a slightly less dangerous Tigerstar.

Aspenspot-A white tom with black spots, green eyes. He is brother to Blazeheart and sister to Liontail. He is shy and doesn't know how to tell Mistheart he wants to be her mate. Apprentice Barkpaw.

Blazeheart-Golden tom with orange stripes and amber eyes. A kind tom who is very strong but isn't that fond of climbing trees. He is warm hearted but doesn't have anyone as a mate yet. Apprentice Minnowpaw.

Liontail-Golden she cat with fluffy tail, she has bright amber eyes and a very kind heart. She has a weak spot for kit and dearly wants her own. Apprentice Tigerpaw.

Leopardsun-Ginger she cat with brown spots. Amber eyes. She is very fun and was named after her appearance and her love of climbing, she can jump from a tree five fox lengths high and can jump higher than a SkyClan cat. Apprentice Talonpaw.

Lunarnight-Named by her rouge mother, Eclipse, Lunar. When her mother died the Clan found her and took her in. She is a white cat with black features in her tail, belly, paws and legs. Determined to prove herself and is a talented warrior.

Nightmist-A black she cat with blue eyes. Sister to Mooncloud. She loves the night and has a knack for recognising shapes in the darkness. Thought to be half ShadowClan.

Mooncloud-Black she cat with silver paws, tail tip and ears, silver eyes. She and her sister loves sneaking out of camp and watching the night, sometimes hunting and playing. The are very close.

Cloudshadow-New warrior along with her brother and two sisters. She is a white she cat with mottled black and silver features. Very serious about the warrior code.

Foxshine-Red tom with very bright pelt, mixed with white. Green eyes. A fun tom with skills in hunting.

Blueheart-Silver she cat with black ringing her whole body. Loves to play with Icestrike as friends.

Grassblade-Brown and silver she cat, brown eyes. A mix between Cloudshadow and Foxshine in personality.

Sundapple-Newest warriors along with Icestrike and Fernpool. Golden she cat with dappled orange and yellow coat. Always messes about.

Icestrike-White tom with amber eyes. Likes playing with Blueheart.

Fernpool-Gentle she cat with a white pelt and ginger patches. Loves to hunt.

Apprenices:

Owlpaw-Black she cat medicine cat apprentice with wide amber eyes. Good mind for herbs and is almost ready for her full medicine cat name.

Talonpaw-Sister of Owlpaw and named after unusually long claws. She is very kind and a fast learner.

Barkpaw-Brown tom with brown eyes. New apprentice with his littermates Tigerpaw and Minnowpaw. Friendly tom and a good learner.

Tigerpaw-Dark brown tabby she cat with orange stripes. She has a kind heart and is a very fast learner. She is ahead of all the other apprentices.

Minnowpaw-White tom apprentice with ginger stripes and brown patches.

Queens:

Cindercloud-Speckled grey she cat expecting Lightningstrike's kits. Her first time expecting.

Goldenfire-Golden she cat nursing Dewfall's second litter of kits, Skykit and Bridkit.

Elders:

Tanglefoot-New elder. Brown tom with a twisted foot that forced him to retire early. Green eyes.

Dappleface-Oldest elder. Brown speckled she cat with lighter brown flecks. Amber eyes.

Moonfur-Old silver she cat with silver eyes.

Frostfoot-White she cat with blue eyes, failing eye sight.


End file.
